Servicios Comunitarios
by Joke
Summary: Todo comienza cuando en el último año los chicos tienen que elegir una actividad como ayuda a la Comunidad. Draco intentaré librarse de ello, pero tal vez la solución que elige es peor que ayudar a un puñado de enfermos inofensivos, pues no hay nada más peligroso que una Hermione Granger cabreada.
1. Chapter 1

AYUDANDO A LA COMUNIDAD

-¿Ayuda a la Comunidad?,-susurró el rubio con un ápice de histeria en la voz. Aquello debía ser una broma-. No estarás bromeando, ¿eh, Snape?,-dijo intentando que su rostro permaneciera impune ante lo que acababa de escuchar-.

-Me temo que no. Si quieres terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts tendrás que ayudar durante todo el Curso. Puedes decidir diferentes opciones,-añadió mientras le tendía un panfleto con unos magos que al chico le parecieron que tenían cara de petardos estúpidos con poca vida social-.

-Hospitales..., ayudas a sin techos, huérfanos, comedores sociales,-fue leyendo en voz bajita-. ¿Ayuda a alumnos de primero?,-dijo con voz más alta e interrogación en la voz-. No me hace gracia la broma, Severus,-añadió poniéndose aún más serio-.

-Te repito que no es ninguna broma,-dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie-. Dumbledore hace las reglas, y ha creído conveniente introducir estos créditos extra en el último año escolar, para hacer vuestra formación más..., amplia. En todos los aspectos,-finalizó uniendo las yemas de sus dedos de forma escalofriante-. Tienes hasta la última hora de la clase de hoy para elegir una de las opciones. Aquí tienes tu formulario,-le tendió una hoja de color amarillento llena con un montón de letras, que Draco supuso serían el final de su felicidad en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-.

O-O-O-O-O

Hermione Granger giró la oxidada y pesada llave en la vieja cerradura. Le llegó el olor a polvo y papel mientras inspiró fuertemente. Aquel sutil aroma le encantaba y relajaba en demasía. Allí se sentía a gusto, segura. Sabía que nada ni nadie la encontraría en aquel recóndito lugar de Hogwarts. Era su escondite secreto y preferido de todo el Castillo.

Había vuelto a discutir con Ronald. Era imposible razonar con aquel cabezón pelirrojo. ¿Cómo era posible que antaño hubiera estado colada por él? Eran simplemente incompatibles, y últimamente usaba cualquier excusa estúpida para discutir con ella. Tal vez fuera posible que ella no fuera la misma Hermione de hace unos meses, pero había habido cambios en su vida tras la derrota de Voldemort. Había estado a punto de morir, y aquella experiencia le había calado muy hondo. Ya no era la niña soñadora que esperaba expectante a que Ron se diera cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado. No. Ahora aprovechaba el momento, aunque aún utilizara algunos de sus momentos para encerrarse en los libros para ella no era un desaprovechamiento, pues le encantaba.

-Ronald Weasley, por mí puedes irte al infierno,-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a ojear libros sobre hechizos que estaba segura no aprendería en las clases, pues eran demasiado avanzados-.

O-O-O-O-O

-Snape me ha dicho que tengo que elegir, ¿puedes creértelo? Creí que podría firmarme algún papel excusándome de tamaña estupidez, pero parece ser que la caída del Lord Oscuro le ha trastornado la cabeza. Las cosas ya no será como antes,-suspiró Draco dando un golpe sobre la mesa de la Sala Común de Slytherin-.

-Igual que a todos, Draco. Las cosas apestan últimamente,- Blaisse sonrió apenado-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar en contacto con enfermos? ¡Tienen hechizos y maldiciones que pueden propagarse por el aire! Incluso quieren que ayudemos a los muggles… Cada fin de semana podremos salir para hacerlo. No fue tan caritativo cuando le pedí salir para encontrarme con Maggie. Me perdí lo que probablemente habría sido el mejor polvo de mi vida,-dijo el chico con sus enormes ojos azules brillando con fuerza-. Maggie…,-susurró levemente-. ¿Qué será de ella, por cierto?,-y se fue raudo a buscar su agenda, seguramente para buscar la dirección de la chica y mandarle una lechuza-.

-Déjame que ojee de nuevo esa lista,-el rubio se la arrancó a Pansy de las manos sin la menor de las delicadezas-. Oh, vamos, ¡no seas tan quejica, Pansy! ¡Te la devolveré!,-dijo al ver como su amiga se iba lloriqueando ante su poco tacto-. ¡No eres la única que sufre aquí!, ¿sabes?,-añadió levantándose de mal humor con la lista en su poder hacia la Biblioteca-. Allí podré pensar sin que nadie me moleste…

Cuando Draco llegó a la Biblioteca se sentó en la única mesa que quedaba libre, la que estaba más cerca de la señora Pince. Se enfurruñó al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria posible. Ninguna de sus estratagemas le serviría para librarse de aquello. Tembló levemente al pensar lo que habría dicho su padre de estar vivo. Había caído en la Gran Batalla Final, aquella de la que Cara Rajada y Dumbledore el amigo de las buenas causas habían salido prácticamente sin un rasguño.

-Muchas gracias señora Pince,-escuchó una voz a escasos metros de su asiento, y el sonido de una pesada llave cayendo sobre la mesa de roble de la bibliotecaria-.

-Muchas gracias a ti, querida. No tienes la menor idea del trabajo que me ahorras. Debería haber más alumnos como tú, implicados en los libros y la ayuda en el Colegio.

-Es un placer, señora Pince.

-Aquí tienes tu papel sellado, tal y como acordamos,-recitó la señora-. Ya te quedan menos horas de ayuda a la Comunidad, querida.

Escuchó una leve risa, ronca. Jamás habría admitido aquello públicamente, pero aquella voz le producía un leve levantamiento en sus más bajas partes. Aún recordaba la vez que había cantado frente a todo el Colegio. Cuando se enteró estuvo burlándose de ella durante semanas, hasta que la escuchó. Una voz grave, casi ronca, sensual y sexy que jamás podría haber soñado. Su voz se transformaba cuando cantaba. Había ganado el Concurso de Jóvenes Talentos del Colegio. Si no hubiera sido Hermione Granger habría acudido tras el escenario y habría hecho que cayese bajos sus encantos masculinos, pero tenía una imagen que mantener. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó de nuevo su risa grave. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contenerse, y suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó como sus gráciles pasos se alejaban de él a una velocidad increíble.

Se recolocó la corbata levemente, pues la llevaba aflojada sobre los cuellos de la camisa, que tenía levantados. Se peinó despreocupadamente introduciendo los dedos de su mano izquierda entre su cabello y se aclaró la voz levemente. Debía utilizar todos sus encantos si quería conseguir su objetivo.

-Buenas tardes señora Pince,-dijo el chico sonriendo abiertamente. Aquel gesto, tan raro en la cara del Slytherin, hacía que pareciera un angelito caído del cielo. Era la misma cara que usaba con su madre siempre que quería conseguir algo de ella, y siempre lo conseguía-.

La mujer le miró por encima de las gafas, como si no le conociera. Tal vez fuera posible, pues el rubio no solía pasar mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca.

-Hola querido. ¿Necesita ayuda?,-entonó la anciana recolocándose las gafas de nuevo-.

-Me parece haber escuchado lo contrario, señora Pince, que es usted la que necesita ayuda con todos estos increíbles y antiguos libros, tan llenos de conocimiento que quitan la respiración,-dijo pasando su sonrisa de modo "encantador" a modo "seductor". Pudo escuchar como la señora allí presente tragaba saliva sonoramente.

Le costó más de lo que había imaginado, pero cuando terminó el día Draco tenía en su poder un papel que le acreditaba para ayudar en la Biblioteca como Servicio Comunitario. No tendría que ayudar a enfermos, a pobres, ni a muggles, ni a huérfanos, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría ni que salir del Castillo.

-A veces es tan difícil ser yo…,-susurró sonriendo levemente-. Aunque la que más pena me da es Granger. Creo que sí que le va a ser realmente difícil ser ella este próximo curso,-dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su angelical rostro

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

_En un principio esto iba a ser un One-shoot, pero pensándolo detenidamente me he dado cuenta de que necesitaba más espacio para que todo tuviera sentido. Así que después de terminar las clases y con más horas libres al día he decidido ponerme con un nuevo Fanfic._

_Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo._

_Un besosote._

_Joke._


	2. Empiezan los Servicios Comunitarios

_¡Buenas, gente! Aunque este fic no ha tenido muchos reviews si que he visto que ha tenido bastantes visitas. Espero que no fueran las típicas que entran y salen huyendo al ver la baja calidad del fic en cuestión…xD_

_En cualquier caso, aquí viene el segundo capítulo de la historia. Si queréis estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, seguidme en Twitter: joke_ff_

EMPEZANDO LOS TRABAJOS COMUNITARIOS

Draco se desperezó aquel sábado con pesadumbre. Le gustaba dormir los fines de semana y debido a la estupidez supina de Dumbledore aquello se había terminado, al menos durante aquel curso escolar. Se enfurruñó cual niño pequeño y se incorporó en la cama, quedándose de piernas cruzadas con un gracioso remolino llevándole el flequillo a los ojos. Intentó arreglarlo, como cada día, pero no lo consiguió. Sopló hacia arriba, quitándose el rebelde mechón de los ojos y bostezó.

-¡No quiero ir!,-gritaba Blaisse desde su cama-. ¡Odio a los enfermos!

-¿Y por qué demonios has elegido esa tarea?,-preguntó Draco divertido, que de pronto se sentía afortunado. Conociendo a Granger, podría encasquetarle todo el trabajo mientras él no hacía absolutamente nada útil-.

-Yo no lo ha elegido. Fue Snape quién lo hizo por mí.

-Parece ser que te no te perdona aquel retrato que le hiciste durante su última clase.

-Era un retrato estupendo,-dijo el moreno sonriendo como un lunático-.

-Le dibujaste como a una chica francesa del siglo XIX, completamente desnudo…

-Eso no es cierto. Un cojín colocado estratégicamente ocultaba lo más vital. Además sus pechos eran tan turgentes que podías ignorar lo que había bajo el cojín,-y se carcajeó con ganas. Su amigo nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Severus.

-Y debido a eso tendrás que pasarte el día del sábado entre enfermos. ¿A qué planta van a llevarte?

-No lo sé,-el moreno tembló, ocultándose bajo las sábanas-. ¡Pero no pienso ir!

-No te digo que seas un maldito Gryffindor,-le atacó Draco con crueldad mientras se levantaba poco a poco-, pero deberías intentar no parecer un cobarde Hufflepuff. Las noticias vuelan por Hogwarts, ¿sabes?,-y le guiñó un ojo con malicia-.

-No hace falta llegar a insultos tan bajos,-el moreno salió bajo las sábanas, cual lémur a la noche oscura. Parpadeó con sus espesas pestañas y abrió sus grandes ojos. El símil con el lémur no era tan descabellado. El chico era moreno, con los enormes ojos de color azul y unas tupidas pestañas, rostro afilado y piel blanquecina. No obstante, no era tan delgado como los pequeños mamíferos, aunque sí muy alto-. Valgo mucho más que todos esos juntos, y lo sabes.

-Por supuesto, pero es mucho más divertido meterme contigo,-Draco sonrió-.

-Parece que estás impaciente por pasarte el día con esa _sangresucia_,-entonó Zabinni con voz juguetona, dispuesto a una revancha-.

-Simplemente haré las cosas mal y ella terminará por hacerlo bien. Me quedaré sentado mirándola mientras hace todo el trabajo,-sonrió triunfante, como si estuviera visualizando la escena en aquel preciso instante-.

-No te creas que suena tan mal. Al menos tendrás buenas vistas,-la mirada del moreno se volvió lujuriosa repentinamente-.

-Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado nada, ¿vale?,-el rubio suspiró mientras comenzó su ritual mañanero, pensando en lo salido que estaba su amigo, y lo mal que lo disimulaba. Se lavó la cara con agua helada, los dientes, se vistió y salió por la puerta con la corbata aflojada y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí escuchó un "hoy moriré" proveniente de su leal amigo Blaise-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se despertó a la salida del sol, como las gallinas. No le gustaba desperdiciar la mañana durmiendo, al contrario que a sus compañeras de cuarto. Estaba completamente nerviosa. Sabía que la próxima semana anunciarían quiénes serían los Premios Anuales de aquel año. Esperaba con ansia ser una de ellas, para poder huir de su habitación, que más bien parecía un nido de urracas, todo el día gritando tonterías.

Se levantó sin intentar si quiera peinarse, pues sabía que aquella batalla la tenía perdida. Se vistió, aseó y salió disparada de su cuarto, con la corbata perfectamente colocada y los botones de su camisa impolutamente abotonados.

Sabía que aquel día tenía que hacer Servicios a la Comunidad, pero no le importaba. Había conseguido hacer un trato con la señora Pince, la cual no había estado del todo conforme al principio. Le había costado convencerla un horror, pero una vez empezó con ello la bibliotecaria se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de trabajo que le libraba la Gryffindor. Había conseguido no tener que moverse del Castillo para hacer sus Servicios Comunitarios, y aquello le ofrecía tiempo extra de estudio, lectura libre, o lo que le apeteciera. Harry y Ron habían optado por ayudar en el Hospital, como la mayoría de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin habían optado por limpieza de la naturaleza, los Hufflepuff por ayuda en Comedor Social y los Ravenclaw ayudando a los de primer curso, como tutores. Aquella última opción también habría sido válida para ella si no fuera porque sabía que se enfrentaría a los magos más ineptos de primer año, y la paciencia no era uno de sus dones, a excepción, claro está, de cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor, apenas había nadie por allí, a excepción de algún Ravenclaw madrugador con muchas ganas de ayudar a la Comunidad. No pudo evitar cómo una de las chicas de sexto año hablaba con una del último.

-Tienes tanta suerte,-le decía la más joven a la veterana-. ¡Podrás pasarte todo el día con Blaisse Zabinni! Además de ser guapo tiene un gran corazón, porque ha decidido pasar de sus compañeros de Casa para ir al Hospital a ayudar a los enfermos,-a continuación escuchó un gran suspiro-.

-¿Tú crees?,-decía la de séptimo-. Yo habría preferido que fuera Draco Malfoy. Es tan rubio, tan alto, tan…, ¡Malfoy! Pero no sé dónde ha decidido ir, ¿no has oído nada? Qué lástima,-dijo al ver que la otra chica negaba con la cabeza-.

-Hace falta tener la cabeza hueca,-susurró Hermione mientras pensó unos instantes en el rubio-.

Desde luego no era feo, pero definirlo como "Malfoy" no era el mejor adjetivo calificativo. Hermione nunca le había confesado aquello a nadie, pero siempre había creído que el chico era bastante atractivo, aunque aquello no era excusa para fantasear con él, al menos, no más de la cuenta.

-Céntrate, Hermione!,-se dijo a sí misma cuando se descubrió recordando la vez que le había visto bañándose en el Lago. No lo había hecho a propósito. Había sido hacía unos pocos días. Ella estaba leyendo un libro y él había aparecido de la nada, corriendo como un loco y quitándose la ropa. Quiso irse, pero la curiosidad y sus más bajos instintos pudieron con ella. No supo dónde meterse cuando vio como el chico se libraba de su ropa interior y la lanzaba fuera del agua.

-¡Entra Blaisse, no seas gallina!,-le había gritado poco antes de hacer su streptease acuático-.

La chica dejó de fantasear y se fue corriendo a su habitación para estudiar un poco antes de ir a hacer sus Servicios Comunitarios.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione entró en la Vieja Sala de la Biblioteca, tan conocida por ella, cerró los ojos e hizo su ritual habitual: inhalar el olor a polvo, papel y humedad entretejidos. Escuchó a continuación en silencio que acompañaba a la Sala, pero entonces, fue consciente de que no había silencio, sino un pequeño repiqueteo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, en el marco de la puerta, como si de alguien impaciente se tratara.

-Llegas tarde,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Acaso crees que pienso hacer todo el trabajo yo solo? Por Merlín, ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer,-suspiró el rubio haciendo el papel de pobre niño desvalido al que han dejado abandonado en mitad de un bosque espeluznante-.

Hermione no quiso abrir los ojos. No podía ser, no era posible que Malfoy estuviera en su escondite secreto. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado, cómo había entrado y lo más importante, qué hacía allí?

-Hablo contigo, Granger…,-la voz del platino destilaba desdén y poca paciencia. Si había una cosa que el chico no soportaba era que le ignoraran-.

-No,-fue todo lo que dijo Hermione-.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Con quién crees que hablo, con la cosa? Aquí estamos tú y yo solos, _sabelotodo_,-dijo riendo levemente. Empezaba a divertirle ver la reacción de la Gryffindor. La chica soltó un gemido de desesperación que hijo que Draco sonriera malévolamente-.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, como si terminaran de despertarla de un plácido sueño debido a un gran susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?,-su rudeza fue digna de un Malfoy-.

-Pues ayudo a la Comunidad, por supuesto,-el chico sonrió cual ángel, pero Hermione no se dejó engañar-.

-¿Tú…, ayudar? En la misma frase no me pegan esas dos palabras

-Claro que sí, mira: tú me ayudas con lo que sea que haya que hacer con estos polvorientos libros, mientras yo te observo,-y su mirada se volvió peligrosa, casi lujuriosa-.

-¿Me observas?

-Eso es,-el chico sonrió, satisfecho-. También puedo meterme contigo, para mí sería más divertido, pero como tú eres la que va a hacer el trabajo, tú decides _sabelotodo_.

-¿Yo haré el trabajo?,-Hermione cambió su gesto. Se puso seria durante unos segundos, ladeó la cabeza levemente y de pronto, estalló en una enorme carcajada-.

A Draco aquello le pilló por sorpresa, y dio un pequeño brinco en el sitio. ¿De qué se reía aquella lunática?

-Eres tan gracioso, Malfoy, que dan ganas de achucharte,-la voz de Hermione sonaba dulce y peligrosa a la vez, pero el rubio no fue consciente del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde-.

-¿Achucharme?,-estaba extrañado. Sabía que era extremadamente guapo y atractivo, pero jamás creyó que Granger fuera tan directa, a pesar del evidente cambio de personalidad que había sufrido tras la Guerra. Se había vuelto más oscura, y ¿por qué negarlo?, más apetecible para el chico-.

-Tan fuerte que te explote la cabeza,-dijo ella acercándose levemente al Slytherin, que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, y la habitación empezaba a resultarle demasiado pequeña-.

-No entiendo si me estás amenazando o te me estás insinuado,-Draco estaba confuso y no pudo reprimir su lengua hasta que fue demasiado tarde-.

-Estoy segura que cualquiera de las dos cosas te encantarían, ¿a que sí?,-Hermione se estaba divirtiendo. Si aquel rubito se creía que ella iba a hacer todo el trabajo, estaba apañado-.

La castaña se acercó tanto a Draco que éste tuvo que retroceder sobre sus pasos, hasta que se topó con la fría y dura pared de piedra.

-¿No te encantaría?,-le susurró ella en el oído con una voz traviesa y ronroneante-.

Draco se sentía perdido, cabreado y cachondo, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había dejado que aquella Gryffindoriana le llevara a aquella situación tan bochornosa, humillante y al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente morbosa?

-Me temo que nunca lo sabrás, Granger. Vas a quedarte con las ganas,-se obligó el rubio a responder, deseando ser más brillante, astuto y rápido en sus respuestas-.

-Es una lástima,-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con la provocación prendida de la mirada-.

-Sobre todo para ti, _sabelotodo_,-dijo cuando volvió a ser dueño de su cerebro de nuevo-.

La chica sólo rió levemente, entre dientes, haciendo que el aire escapase de su boca y bailase sobre el cuello del rubio, que la empujó con poca delicadeza lejos de él.

-Cualquiera diría que esto te gusta, querida,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. No pienso mover un dedo,-vocalizó sílaba a sílaba sonriendo malévolamente con tono de voz desafiante, como diciendo ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-.

-No esperes que lo haga por ti,-la mirada de Granger dejaba escapar chispas y fuego, y por un momento Draco sintió una presión en la boca del estómago-.

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Quieres hacer un pacto?,-la Gryffindor estaba desconcertada-.

-Parece ser que es la única forma de que los dos salgamos con vida de aquí… o con toda la ropa,-añadió el rubio elevando una de sus cejas-.

Hermione rió levemente, divertida ante el enorme ego del chico.

-La parte izquierda es mía, la derecha tuya,-sentenció la castaña-.

-De eso nada. ¡Yo me pido la izquierda!,-exclamó el rubio, sólo por llevar la contraria-.

-De acuerdo,-Hermione sonrió. Había estado trabajando en la derecha desde hacía un par de semanas, y estaba segura de que el rubio elegiría la que ella quería, sólo por fastidiar-.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el rubio tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

-Granger,-musitó levemente-. ¿Qué demonios hay que hacer?

La chica rió de nuevo, y se decidió a explicarle al muchacho todo lo más rápidamente posible.

O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione llegó a cenar estaba cansada, despeinada, y tenía polvo sobre la túnica. Aquello no habría ocurrido si no se hubiera despistado observando a Draco, asegurándose de que hacía su trabajo, y un par de libros se le hubieran caído encima. El rubio se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que agacharse para poder respirar, volviéndose descuidado y consiguiendo que una estantería entera se le cayera encima. La Gryffindor corrió en su ayuda, y a consecuencia ambos chicos terminaron llenos de polvo. El rubio se levantó, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, y sin siquiera darle las gracias, recolocó la estantería, sin magia, pues no estaba permitida en los Servicios Comunitarios.

Aquello le había sentado a Hermione como una patada en mitad del estómago. ¿Encima que le ayudaba se hacía el estirado? Le odió internamente y deseo que se hundiera bajo todos los libros de su escondite.

No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando recordó el excitante momento vivido junto al rubio en la habitación. Por un instante tuvo la extraña sensación de que el chico sentía una atracción real por ella. Menuda estupidez, pensó.

O-O-O-O-O

Draco estaba muy callado durante la cena, y ni siquiera fue consciente de que algo fallaba. No se escuchaba el habitual y continuo parloteo de Blaisse. Cuando el rubio volvió al planeta tierra y se olvidó de los deseos tan bajos que tuvo en la habitación con la _sabelotodo_, reaccionó.

-Blaisse, ¿qué te pasa? Estás especialmente callado

-Es que…, es que me he echado novia,-dijo el moreno como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo-.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Me han destinado a la planta de psicogeriatría! No puedo llevarles la contraria a esos abuelitos tan entrañables y chiflados. Una de las abuelas me ha confundido con Elvis y no he podido negárselo. Mañana comeremos juntos,-el chico cerró los ojos, como odiándose por ser tan débil-.

-¿Tienes una cita con una abuela chiflada?,-Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua-. ¿Y quién diablos es Elvis?

-Pues su difunto marido, supongo,-dijo el moreno poniéndose muy serio-. ¡No podía negarme!,-abrió los ojos demasiado, dándole más convicción a su hipótesis-.

-Así que eres su difunto marido que ha vuelto para darle marcha,-el rubio soltó una enorme carcajada-. Mira el lado positivo, ¡no tendrás que usar protección, porque es imposible que se quede preñada! Jajajajaja

-No hables así de Alice,-dijo Blaisse mirándole con odio-. Es una señorita, no hace esa clase de cosas…

-Ahora me entero de que te van las señoritas. Siempre creí que te gustaban las facilotas

-Muérete,-fue todo lo que dijo su amigo, harto del vacile que acababa de provocar. ¿Por qué no sabía estarse callado?-.

Draco rió entre dientes, justo antes de que Snape le hiciera una señal desde la puerta del Gran Comedor para hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa, profesor?,-dijo el rubio cuando llegó al encuentro del profe de Pociones-.

-Como Jefe de Casa me corresponde informarte, Malfoy. Estoy muy orgulloso…, bueno, esto no es como jefe de Casa, sino como amigo de la familia. ¡Has sido seleccionado como uno de los Premios Anuales de este curso!,-en aquel instante Severus parecía borracho de felicidad. Draco le había visto así en pocas ocasiones-.

-¿Y qué implica eso?,-preguntó el rubio, con desconfianza-.

-Que te mudas la próxima semana. No se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto,-Snape le guiñó un ojo-.

-¿Me mudo? Y…, ¿quién será mi compañero de Sala, si no es mucha pregunta?

-Esa es la peor parte…,-comentó Snape volviendo a ser un poco más el hombre al que tenía acostumbrados a sus alumnos-. Es…, Hermione Granger.

-Mierda,-fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy, con la boca abierta y el gesto desencajado-. No creo que esto traiga nada bueno,-y tragó saliva al tener un flash de una apetecible y sensual Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior en la Habitación de los Libros-.


	3. Se sabe públicamente

SE SABE PÚBLICAMENTE

Hermione estaba peinándose frente al espejo, y entonces un pelo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Al ir a quitarlo se dio cuenta de que no era suyo, pues era rubio platino. La chica agudizó los sentidos, debido a la experiencia en batalla de los meses anteriores, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy se le había echado encima.

El chico le tapó la boca, impidiendo que gritara o articulara ningún tipo de sonido. Con la mano libre le hizo señas para que no dijera absolutamente nada. Cuando liberó su boca su mano rodeó su cuello, con más bien poca delicadeza. La Gryffindor escuchó sonidos al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación contigua. Cerró los ojos, esperando el final. La mano firme que rodeaba su cuello no desistía en su apretón. Apretó los ojos, y unas lágrimas los encharcaron contra su voluntad, le costaba respirar.

-¡Aquí no hay nadie!,-sonó la fuerte voz de Draco, que terminaba de soltarle el cuello y le tocaba con curiosidad la mejilla, extrañado ante la lágrima furtiva de Hermione-.

El Slytherin le hizo un gesto a la Gryffindor, para que guardara silencio, y le señaló la ventana, que estaba entreabierta. La chica sonrió levemente, sin estar segura de si aquello era una trampa, pero antes de poder sopesarlo con seriedad, huyó por la ventana, dejando atrás a un Slytherin más amable de lo que jamás había podido imaginar.

Entonces Hermione se despertó, encharcada en sudor, como todas aquellas noches en que las pesadillas de la Gran Guerra le perseguían. Aquel podía haber sido su final, y el rubio, sin explicación alguna, le había salvado la vida. Aún se preguntaba por qué, pero nunca se había armado de valor para preguntárselo, y creía que jamás tendría suficiente como para poder hacerlo.

La chica no podía pegar ojo. Sabía que el lunes sabría si tendría que irse de aquella horrible habitación habitada por seres humanos ruidosos y escandalosos, y también sabría quién sería su compañera, o quizás su nuevo compañero de Sala. Deseaba que fuera Ginny, pero aquello era imposible, pues debía ser de último curso. ¿Qué tal Harry? Prefería no darle vueltas, al menos no demasiadas, pues no dependía de ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco estaba en su propia habitación, sin poder pegar ojo. No podía parar de recordar la imagen de Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Maldita zorra,-susurró en la intimidad de su cama, rodeada por los doseles plata y verde-.

Recordó su voz susurrante contra su oído y notó un tirón en la entrepierna. No era la primera vez que se ayudaba de ciertas artes para liberar tensiones, y tampoco sería la última, pero era noche cerrada y no le apetecía ponerlo todo perdido. Pensó en visitar alguna habitación femenina, pero todas eran compartidas y estaban ocupadas en aquel momento, por lo que la situación era mucho más compleja de lo que él habría deseado.

-Debí dejar que se la cargaran aquella noche,-susurró-. Tal vez no…,-admitió sonriendo con picardía-, tal vez en la Sala tenga mi recompensa,-y se durmió fantaseando con la castaña-.

O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione se sentó aquella mañana en la mesa de Gryffindor y sintió una helada mirada sobre su persona, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Miró con decisión hacia la mesa de Slytherin y allí estaba Draco, que la saludó levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que, efectivamente, la estaba observando.

Draco la miró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. En aquellos momentos estaba tan caliente que creía que si tocaba la mantequilla la desharía.

-¿Cómo va eso, Elvis?,-saludó a su amigo cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa-.

-Muérete,-fue todo lo que dijo el chico, mirando amargamente el zumo de calabaza que tenía frente a sí-.

-Desde luego, cuando te enamoras eres un borde,-el rubio rió ante su gracieta, y siguió con mirada lujuriosa el primer par de piernas que vio-. ¿Conoces a esa?,-preguntó con poco disimulo, señalando a la dueña de las piernas infinitas-.

-Va conmigo al Hospital. Es de Ravenclaw. Se llama Susan,-le informó Blaisse viendo como la chica se giraba para saludarle con la mano-.

-Gracias, Merlín, y gracias a ti, Blaisse…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…, por presentármela, claro,-el rubio se colocó levemente la corbata cuando le hizo una señal con la mano, para que se acercara a ellos-.

-¡Me la había pedido yo!,-susurró el moreno, cabreado-.

-Ahora tienes novia, no querrás ponerle los cuernos, ¿verdad?,-el rubio sonrió tiernamente, como si realmente se creyera lo que estaba diciendo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco respiró profundamente sobre el pecho de Susan.

-Ha sido genial, querida,-dijo bajándosela de encima-. Hay que…, hay que repetirlo,-añadió a duras penas, intentando recuperar el aliento y subiéndose los pantalones-.

-Cuando quieras,-dijo la chica colocándose el uniforme debidamente-. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Llegaré tarde,-y se fue corriendo de los baños de Prefectos, donde Draco la había llevado sin que ella fuera siquiera consciente-.

-Ahora sí, ahora puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa,-y sonrió triunfante. Nada ni nadie podía con su control, al menos si él era suficientemente rápido como para adelantarse a los acontecimientos-.

O-O-O-O-O

Hermione entró con paso dubitativo en la vieja Sala de Libros. Estaba inquieta, algo nerviosa. No estaba segura de si haberse enfrentado a Draco de aquella manera había sido algo juicioso. Habría jurado que la mirada escalofriante que le había regalado durante el desayuno escondía algo, pero no estaba segura de qué podía ser.

-Llegas tarde, Granger,-sonó una voz entre las sombras-.

-Eso no es cierto. Llego cuando quiero llegar,-respondió ella, impetuosa y desafiante, olvidándose de pronto del miedo que había sentido hacía pocos instantes. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que junto a Malfoy no corría riesgo alguno, aunque claro, tal vez estaba completamente equivocada-.

-Pero qué chula eres,-escupió Malfoy con una sonrisa que, para su suerte, las sombras ocultaban a la vista de la chica-. Eso no es típico de una buena Gryffindor,-continuó el chico, divertido-, si McGonagall se enterase moriría de la vergüenza-.

-Espero que mueras ahogado bajo una estantería, Malfoy. Pero hoy no pienso ayudarte.-le cortó la muchacha, harta de las tonterías del rubio-.

-¿Te pica que no te diera las gracias ayer?,-el chico se acercó levemente a la leona-. Orgullo león…, era evidente que no podías ser perfecta, Granger,-un relampagueante brilló pasó fugaz por la grisácea mirada del Slytherin-.

-Paso de ti,-dijo ella-. Sólo tengo que aguantarte los fines de semana, y durante unas pocas horas para los Servicios. No vas a amargarme el día,-el rubio no pudo evitar reír levemente-.

-Tienes razón, Granger. Sólo los fines de semana. No es como si viviéramos juntos, ¿verdad?,-sonrió cual angelito y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo-.

Hermione no era tonta, y una lucecita se encendió de pronto en su cerebro. Los Premios Anuales siempre eran los dos mejores alumnos del último curso, a menos que hubiera algún problema de comportamiento por parte de alguno de ellos. En ocasiones eran simplemente dos de los mejores. Hizo cuentas mentalmente, ¿quiénes eran los mejores alumnos de la clase? Estaba ella, por supuesto, y luego…, estaba Zabinni, era muy bueno, Ron no era de los mejores aunque Harry si que lo era… Hizo alguna cuenta mental más. ¿Era posible que Malfoy y ella fueran los Premios Anuales, y si era así, cabía la posibilidad de que el chico ya lo supiera?

-¿Qué estás insinuado?,-exclamó tras pocos minutos de intensas cavilaciones-.

-¿Yo?,-el chico se giró, sonriendo cual angelito-. Nada,-y ensanchó la sonrisa, disfrutando el ataque de pánico en el que estaba entrando la chica-.

-Deberías saber que cuando sonríes de esa manera tan maquiavélicamente angelical nadie cree una palabra de lo que dices, Malfoy,-Hermione frunció el ceño, desconfiada-.

-Deberías habérselo dicho a la bibliotecaria. No me costó ni cinco minutos convencerla para ayudarte con todo esto,-la sonrisa seguía prendada de sus labios, como si se negara a ir de allí.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta,-se acercó levemente, con mirada amenazadora-.

-No sé nada, Granger,-respondió con seriedad-. Y en el caso de saberlo,-sonrió con maldad-, jamás te lo diría,-terminó susurrando contra su oído-.

Hermione empezó a hiperventilar. No podía compartir Sala con aquel enviado del demonio rubio. Simplemente no podía.

-Deja de hacer teatro, anda,-el rubio empezó a girarse, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y a ignorar a su compañera de tareas de fin de semana, pero antes de que le diera tiempo vio como la Gryffindor se derrumbaba y tuvo suficientes reflejos como para cogerla en el aire, antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra la fría y dura piedra del suelo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaisse entró en la habitación de Alice golpeando levemente antes la puerta.

-Hola,-dijo con timidez-.

-¡Elvis!,-gritó la anciana, emocionada-. ¡Has venido! Me dijiste que vendrías y has venido.

-Claro que sí,-dijo el chico, sonriendo nerviosamente-.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que vendría,-dijo la mujer hablando al vacío-.

-Ehhh, ¿con quién hablas?,-el chico la miró con desconfianza-.

-Con Sally.

-¿Quién es Sally?,-se alejó levemente de la anciana senil-.

-Ella,-dijo señalando el aire, como si fuera evidente-. Es mi duende. Me dan pastillas para que deje de verla, pero es mi mejor amiga…,-explicó la mujer-. Tiro las pastillas por la ventana y así Sally y yo nos veremos para siempre,-sonrió con dulzura-.

Blaisse abrió los ojos enormemente. Aquella mujer estaba mucho más loca de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento.

-¿Vas a cantarme algo?,-preguntó ella, dando palmas-. ¡Que cante, que cante!,-coreó al ritmo de las palmas-.

-¿Cantar?,-el Slytherin estaba desconcertado-.

-¡Siiiiii! Elvis va a cantarme cosas. Luego podremos bailar,-dijo ella, feliz e incorporándose-.

-¿Bailar?,-el moreno sonreía como si le faltara un tornillo de los gordos-.

-En horizontal,-susurró la mujer empezando a reírse como una psicópata-.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,-el moreno salió corriendo de la habitación, dispuesto a no volver jamás a hablar con una abuelita, por más inocente y buena que pareciera a primera vista-.

Blaisse se chocó de frente con Ginny, que le miró con odio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Zabinni?,-escupió la pelirroja con muy poco tacto-.

-¡Ginny!,-dijo llamándola por su nombre de pila y olvidándose de pronto de la rivalidad entre casas. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, feliz de ver a alguien conocido-. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! Una vieja psicópata quiere que le cante y luego quiere hacerme cosas poco decorosas en su habitación,-finalizó soltando a la pelirroja del estrecho abrazo-.

-¿Cosas poco decorosas?,-la chica ladeó la cabeza, sin llegar a comprender del todo de qué le hablaba el chico. Se alejó un poco del Slytherin, que parecía tener ganas de abrazarla de nuevo-.

-Quiere…, bailar en…, horizontal,-explicó acercándose mucho a la pelirroja para que nadie más le oyera-. ¡Debemos decírselo a la enfermera! Además, no está tomándose sus pastillas, quiere ver a su duende cada día y se niega a dejar de hacerlo.

La Weasley le miró con el gesto desencajado, y forzó una sonrisa. ¿Acaso Zabinni había perdido su poco juicio en el hospital?

-Vamos a hablar con una enfermera, anda,-le sujetó por el brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que le diera una crisis nerviosa de un momento a otro-.

O-O-O-O-O

Draco tumbó a Hermione sobre la dura piedra del suelo y la observó levemente. Así tumbadita e inconsciente parecía un angelito recién caído del cielo. Un angelito despeinado, pero un angelito a fin de cuentas.

-Granger,-susurró el muchacho, no muy seguro de si debía avisar a la bibliotecaria, o tal vez a la enfermera-. Granger,-repitió zarandeándola levemente-. Estupendo, ahora está inconsciente. Esto ya no tiene gracia…,-se sentó a lo indio, con las piernas cruzadas y estudio las facciones de la Gryffindor-. No pueden juzgarme por esto…,-le quitó un mechón de pelo que cruzaba su bronceado rostro-. Por supuesto que no,-se inclinó sobre su rostro-.

Hermione abrió de pronto los ojos, como si estuvieran controlados por un resorte, y vio la cara de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!,-gritó incorporándose y alejándose de él-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces, pervertido?

-¿Acaso no es evidente?,-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos-.

-Te escucho,-dijo ella imitando su gesto, de forma defensiva-.

-Estaba observando si aún respirabas,-dijo arrastrando las palabras, dándose suficiente tiempo a sí mismo para pensar si aquello tenía algún sentido. Lo tenía-.

-¿Y no habría sido mejor idea llamar a la enfermera?

-Rezaba porque no respirabas. Ella te habría ayudado…,-se encogió de hombros, como si fuera evidente-.

La castaña suspiró.

-Me dejas exhausta, Malfoy,-dijo harta de sus tonterías-.

-Gracias Granger. Muchas mujeres suelen decirme eso, y luego lo acompañan de algo más…,-el muchacho le lanzó un beso en el aire a la chica y rió entre dientes-.

-No comprendo cómo te soportan durante tanto tiempo seguido. Un minuto es todo un record,-sonrió con maldad, haciendo clara alusión a su poco aguante como amante-.

El chico se llevó una mano al corazón, como si aquello le hubiera dolido profundamente.

-Esto…, esto ya es personal, querida,-se levantó y se fue del lugar dando un portazo-.

-¡Malfoy!,-gritó cuando fue consciente. El chico se había ido sin haber hecho absolutamente nada de las tareas que tenían asignadas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No toma ninguna pastillas, ¡las lanza por la ventana!,-decía un agitado Blaisse-. Ella me lo ha confesado,-susurró a la jefa de las enfermeras, una atractiva joven que le miraba con interés-.

-Ella dice que ha sido usted quien ha intentado propasarse…,-le atacó la chica, mirándole con seriedad-.

-Eso es ridículo,-dijo el chico poniéndose en pie-. ¿Acaso vas a creer más a esa vieja chiflada que a mí?, ¿es que tengo pinta de ser violador de ancianas seniles?, ¿la tengo, Ginny?,-preguntó a la Gryffindor, que le miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas desde la otra punta de la habitación-.

-Yo mejor me voy…,-dijo la Weasley poniendo pies en polvorosa-.

-Debería tratarme de usted, caballero,-dijo la enfermera poniendo las manos en jarras sobre sus caderas-.

-Lo haría si viera que tienes un ápice de raciocinio. No entiendo cómo ostentas este puesto, querida. Incluso un mono amaestrado lo haría mejor.

-¿Cómo osa?,-dijo la pelirroja, recolocándose el pelo-.

-Oso porque puedo,-dijo el muchacho sonriendo con prepotencia-. De hecho ahora mismo voy a hablar con mi padre. Tiene tanto poder que en menos de cinco minutos estarás en la recepción del Hospital, pero pidiendo dinero.

-¡No serás capaz!,-la mujer abrió los ojos enormemente-.

-¡Pruébame!,-retó el chico, calculando mentalmente la edad de la mujer-. Si ni siquiera eres la jefa de enfermeras oficial. ¡Sólo estás de prácticas!,-la acusó con un dedo amenazador-.

-No importa que esté de prácticas. ¡Mi tutora está de baja por enfermedad y eso me da todo el poder!,-la joven se sonrojó claramente, avergonzada y cabreada con el joven que tenía delante-.

-¿Poder para qué?,-dijo el moreno, con desdén-.

-Para esto,-y la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre Blaisse, partiéndole la boca de un beso. Zabinni abrió los ojos, sorprendido. A continuación los cerró y tomó las riendas de la situación-.

O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llegó la noche Blaisse tenía cara de cansado, Ginny le miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor con preocupación. Al salir del despacho de la enfermera jefa había oído muchos más gritos. Malfoy parecía realmente ofendido por algo, y Hermione le miraba con odio contenido desde su sitio en la mesa. Harry observaba a sus amigos con preocupación, ¿qué demonios les habría pasado, y por qué parecía que tuviesen algún tipo de relación con las serpientes? Agitó la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos. Creo que ya sabéis todos que hoy se hará oficial qué alumnos ocuparán la plaza como Premios Anuales del Colegio,-hizo un silencio que a Hermione le pareció que duró siglos. La muchacha miró a Malfoy fugazmente, el chico parecía no prestar la más mínima atención a lo que el Director pudiera estar diciendo-. Me alegra decir que uno de los puestos va para la casa valiente, la de los leones, ¡Hermione Granger!,-un aplauso atronador sonó desde la mesa de la Casa, acompañado de varios vítores-. Muy bien, muy bien,-dijo el anciano, invitando al alumnado al silencio-. El otro Premio Anual es…,-se ajustó las gafas mientras leía-. Vaya…, creo que esto ayudará realmente a la complicidad entre Casas,-sonrió abiertamente-, ¡Draco Malfoy, de la Casa Slytherin!,-el chico se puso en pie, pidiendo más vítores y aplausos por parte de sus "súbditos", como les llamó mentalmente, a diferencia de Hermione, que se había quedado sentada, colorada por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención-.

-Por favor, que alguien me mate,-susurró Hermione mientras observaba a Draco que sonreía abiertamente a todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


End file.
